


A Surprise for Yurikins

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Manuela Casagranda, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Yuri gets a letter in the mail telling him to stake out this fancy Enbarr bistro. What he would find was not what he expected.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Dorothea Arnault/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Surprise for Yurikins

Summer was in the air in Enbarr, and Yuri was to celebrate his twenty-sixth birthday. That is, if he cared to celebrate in the first place. Usually, he liked to keep to himself, maybe taking the day to relax and have a cup of his favorite Albinean berry tea, but today, his plans were made for him. He got a letter in the mail from one of his contacts from Abyss, telling him to stake out this upscale bistro on the main drag in town. Yuri may have had impeccable style and poise, but fancy eating was never really his thing, but if one of his Abyss buddies tells him to check a place for suspicious activity, he'll check it out.

He sat at a small corner booth, ordered a glass of rosé and scanned the restaurant. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he supposed something would jump out at him eventually. After several minutes of silence, something did jump out at him, but it wasn't what he was expecting in the slightest.

“Yurikins!!” Dorothea squealed, happily running up to him and throwing her arms around him. “I'm so glad you made it!”

“Made it?” the rogue asked, confused as to why the songstress was even here, let alone interrupting his stakeout. “Made it _where?_ As much as I love seeing your beautiful face, I'm a little busy here, Ladybird. So fly, fly away.”

“I will do no such thing!” Dorothea dramatically pouted before planting herself down onto the seat across from Yuri's. “And if sitting alone in a nice restaurant sipping wine counts as being 'busy', then you and I have very different definitions of the word!” she punctuated that sentence with a light giggle, just to make sure that Yuri didn't think she was actually upset.

“It's called a _stakeout,_ Dorothea.” Yuri insisted, leaning in to whisper his explanation. “One of my buddies down in Abyss said there's going to be some funny business happening here, and he wants me to make sure it doesn't.”

“A stakeout?” the songstress repeated in a questioning tone. “Oh, that means you got the letter! Don't worry, Yurikins. Everything's perfectly fine!”

Yuri frowned, both in confusion and frustration at his girlfriend's insistent reply. “What do you mean, 'everything's perfectly fine'? And how do you know about the letter?”

“Because it was my idea, silly!” Dorothea winked. “That letter wasn't from Abyss! It was a setup to get you to come out here with me!” her green eyes sparkled and she took hold of the confused rogue's hands.

“That's impossible.” Yuri blushed when he felt Dorothea's hands touch his. “I know your handwriting, and that wasn't yours!”

“That's because it was mine.” Felix stopped lurking behind their table and sat down next to Dorothea. “Dorothea talked me into writing to you since she knew you would know her penmanship. Not mine. It was the only way this plan would work.”

“Okay, but _what plan?_ ” the rogue raised his voice, clearly frustrated that he was a pawn in his partners' scheme. Being on this side of a covert mission never sat well with the master of stealth and tactics, even if it was as simple as convincing him to go to a nice restaurant with the people he loved. “This is an awful lot of work to get me to go to dinner with you. You could've just asked me and I'd have taken you somewhere.”

“But we wanted it to be a surprise!” Dorothea cheerfully replied. “It's your birthday, and we wanted to do something nice for our favorite Yurikins!”

“Y-yeah.” Felix stammered, face almost as red as Dorothea's dress. “Yuri...kins.”

Hearing this caused Yuri to relax slightly, though he was still upset at his partners' deception. “Fine.” he huffed. “It's my birthday. You surprised me. Now what?” he took a long drink of his wine to further calm his nerves.

“ _Now,_ ” the songstress dramatically paused, “we eat.” 

As soon as she said that, the server came by with the most luxurious looking onion gratin soup and artisan bread Yuri had ever laid eyes on. He had rubbed enough elbows and serviced enough nobles to know fancy food when he saw it, and this was definitely a fancy take on a rustic classic—one of his favorites, in fact. His mouth watered as Dorothea thanked the server for their promptness.

“Damn.” the rogue deeply inhaled the soup's savory scent. “That sure looks appetizing!”

“Doesn't it just?” Dorothea replied, eager to dig into one of her favorite meals. “Well, let's dig in! We don't want it to get cold, now do we?” she winked one more time, causing Yuri's cheeks to turn slightly pink as the three began eating their meal.

A few moments passed in relative silence as the trio finished off their soup and bread. Dorothea also helped herself to a glass of red wine while Felix just drank water. The hardy swordsman had a deceptively low tolerance for alcohol, so he would usually rather keep his faculties intact than indulge in the drink like his companions.

“So, what happens now?” Yuri asked, finishing off his glass of wine.

“Now, it's time for dessert!” the songstress clapped her hands together excitedly. “We ordered your favorite! Magically frozen peach sorbet!”

“Ugh.” Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes at the chipper songstress. “No, thanks. Too sweet for me.”

“Oh, poo. You're no fun!” Dorothea playfully pouted and folded her arms away from the spice-loving swordsman. “It's not for you anyway! It's for Yurikins!”

As if on cue, the server came by with two helpings of peach sorbet, one featuring a magically lit candle on top. Once the desserts were set down on the table, Dorothea began to sing.

_“Happy birthday, Yurikins! Happy birthday, Yurikins! You're another year older. But you're still my Yurikins!”_ she sang, milking every note for all its worth. “Now go ahead! Make a wish!”

Yuri hesitated for a moment, thinking of what his wish could be. To keep Abyss safe? To eliminate Those Who Slither in the Dark? Nah. He'd wish for something much less lofty. Silently, he closed his eyes and blew out the candle, Dorothea clapping in response.

“Yay!” the songstress cheered. “Now let's eat and get out of here! Felix is buying!”

“I _am?_ ” the swordsman's eyes widened, perhaps wishing he had expected his girlfriend's audacity.

“Well, Yurikins isn't buying!” Dorothea retorted. “It's his birthday!”

“Well, why don't you pay, then? Onion soup and peach sorbet are your favorites, too, you know!”

“But you're the noble dining with two commoners! Didn't you learn anything from your fancy upbringing?”

“ _Ex_ -noble.” Felix corrected. “I gave up my claim to House Fraldarius when I joined the Imperial army. You know that. Now I'm a mercenary and you're back in the opera. Status doesn't matter the way it used to anymore.”

“Fine.” Dorothea fake-huffed. “We'll split the bill fifty-fifty. That's my final offer.”

Felix affirmatively grunted, unable to resist his girlfriend's charm for too long. He threw some gold down on the table, the songstress matching his payment. And with that, the trio left the restaurant, Dorothea and Felix each holding one of Yuri's hands.

“So, Yurikins.” Dorothea squeezed the rogue's hand and looked at him with shimmering emerald eyes. “The night is still young! How about we all go back to my place for a little nightcap?” she winked to punctuate her sentence.

“I could be amenable to that!” Yuri replied, a light lilt in his voice. The trio's stride got livelier as they made the trek back to Dorothea's flat.

Once they arrived, they noticed Manuela passed out on the couch, inelegantly snoring with a half-empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. Not wanting to disturb the veteran songstress, the three quietly stepped into Dorothea's bedroom, making sure to lock the door upon entry. Immediately after stepping into the bedroom, Yuri and Felix made sure to remove their gloves, boots, and cloaks while Dorothea took off her wedges and unlaced her corset. They then got comfortable on Dorothea's bed, the songstress wrapping her arms around the rogue's waist and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Felix, meanwhile, shyly nestled up against Yuri's back, gently stroking his soft lavender hair.

“You know?” Yuri began, a soft smile forming on his face. “This really was a nice birthday! Thanks, Ladybird. And Swordboy. I owe you one.”

“You owe me _nothing,_ Yurikins!” Dorothea insisted, pecking his jawline and squeezing him tighter. “Unless...you'd like to...take this to the next level?” she kissed his jaw again, lowering down to his neck, then his collarbone, each kiss lingering longer than the last.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” the rogue smirked, kissing his girlfriend deeply and pulling Felix in to join them, slowly removing their clothes as they grew closer and closer together. Yuri's wish would come true yet.


End file.
